


The Try Guys Actually Get Kidnapped

by Tryguysfangirl



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, Kidnapping, Lols, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryguysfangirl/pseuds/Tryguysfangirl
Summary: The Try Guys are on vacation in Jacksonville, Florida while the Try Wives are away. They attract some bad attention at the bar and get kidnapped





	The Try Guys Actually Get Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

\- - - 

Zach Kornfeld watched the passing horizons out of the small suv Ned was currently driving. All the try wives were out of town and they mutually agreed that they *had* to go on a road trip like the good old days. It took them weeks to come up with a destination but they finally decided to go back to Ned's old hometown, Jacksonville. They (well, Zach) felt they owed it to him since they weren't stopping there on their tour. Ned was pumped. Eugene was not happy. 'Come on guys, we avoided Jacksonville for a reason.' he pleaded. 'That reason is its crap.' As expected, Ned was not happy. 'EXCUSE ME?!?' he screeched. 'WHAT DID YOU JUST DAY ABOUT MY HOMETOWN?!?!' Ned turned to face Eugene, who was shrinking into his seat next to Zach. 'Ned, eyes on the road!' Zach yelped, grabbing onto Eugene. Ned steered away moments before hitting a huge tree. The car skidded down the freeway, nearly hitting many-a truck down the way. Ned slammed the breaks and all four guys lurched forward. 'Nedddd.' Keith whined. 'You made me drop my fried chicken!'  
The three other guys glanced at him. Trust Keith to put food in front of his life!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the motel two hours after. Ned's parents where also out of town and wouldn't trust him alone in the house so they had to book a motel last minute. There was only one room left so they all had to share a double bed. Nothing they hadn't done before on multiple shoots. As soon as he entered the room, Eugene ditched his bags and flopped onto the bed. He noticed bullet holes on the ceiling and sighed. He mentally reminded himself to not show Zach. He would FREAK..OUT...! Ned announced that he was going downstairs to pay for the room. 'Bye.' Eugene grunted, already half asleep.  
'Come on, Gene!' Keith yapped. 'We've gotta go out later!'  
Eugene murmered an indistinguishable sentence before pulling himself up.  
'Does the bathroom have a mirror.' he questioned 'Cus my hair needs to be nice if we go out.'  
Zach nodded and Eugene trudged to the small, mouldy bathroom that did, thankfully, have a mirror.  
'He DOES know that the Florida heat is going to kill his hair.' Zach inquired. 'Right.'  
'I'll give you the honor of telling him that.' Keith replied, chewing the fried chicken that he salvaged from Ned's car.  
Zach playfully mimed hitting him and Keith pretended to be fatally injured and he fell to the floor, clutching his stomach.

That was when Ned re entered the room. 'For such a crap hotel, it sure is expensive.'  
'How much? Zach inquired.  
'$700.' he replied, while Zach gasped, 'Each.' Even Keith pulled a surprised face.  
Eugene came back into the bedroom, his hair looking pristine in its signature 'tousled but still hot and sophisticated' look. Zach audibly gasped at how good he looked after only five minutes in the bathroom.  
'Hey.' he smirked. 'How do I look?'  
'How?' Zach questioned while the other two smiled and glanced between Zach and Eugene. 'You literally had no product!'  
Eugene shrugged and flopped back down on the bed, covering his hair with his hands to protect it.  
'Eugeneeeee.' Ned said. 'We've got a surprriiseeee.'  
'What?'  
'We're going to a bar later!' Zach shouted, unable to contain his boundless cute enthusiasm.  
Every bit of fatigue Eugene felt from th le car journey was instantly diminished at the thought of alcohol. Sweet, amazing, red wine. His mouth visibly watered.  
'Let's leave this sh***y room and go then!' Ned proclaimed excitedly.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bar was no better than the hotel room. It was a sports bar so the three other guys felt out of place. Ned was getting into it though.  
'GO ON YOU JAGUARS!!!!' Ned shouted at the top of his lungs. 'BORTLES... EVEN THOUGH HE ISN'T ACTUALLY THE MANAGER ANY MORE!!'  
Eugene rolled his eyes so dramatically you could probably hear them and walked up to the bar. 'One of your finest, 15 dollarest wines please.' he asked.  
The bartender pulled out a trashy-looking bottle and held his hand out for the money. Eugene placed fifteen dollars in his hand and starting chugging as much wine as his mouth could take. Drunk Eugene would be able to deal with the crappy bar in the crappy city.

Meanwhile, Keith and Zach were awkwardly perched in barstools, trying not to make eye contact. Ned was still screaming about the jaguars with a couple of other fans. Eugene was a lot more outgoing when drunk. He was dancing in the centre of the club with hoardes of drunk women (and men) surrounding him. Drunk Eugene could *really* dance. Ned, though drunk and hyped to be back in his old stomping grounds, still had his paternal instincts within him. He was worried about the other guys. Zach and Keith were easy targets and Eugene was very noticeable and therefore in more danger. He told himself not to worry but he couldnt stop. These men were like brothers and sons to him. He continued keeping a watchful eye. His gaze sidled back to the two other guys sitting alone at the bar. They weren't alone anymore.

A tan women with blonde hair was chatting avidly with Zach. She was clearly flirting and Zach was in a ¡relationship¡ but he was oblivious. He probably just thought she was being nice. He subconsciously shouted the match scores with his old friend/namesake Eddie before he looked back to check on 'Gene. Except..... Where was he?!?! Ned's mind suddenly turned full on dad as he scurried round the bar, trying to find his hot friend. He was nowhere to be seen. He turned back to Zach and Keith. Gone too! That was when Ned knew this was a situation. He searched around the small sports bar, not caring that he was blocking the game. His friends were more important than any stupid score. Ned's eyes scanned the bar until he noticed a door that was slightly ajar. He went over to check.  
'Hello,' He called, 'Anyone there?'  
He opened to find his three friends bound, gagged and with a knife to their throat.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ned entered the room, he immediately had a gun pressed to his back. Zach yelped sadly. He had hoped that Ned was getting help. Clearly not.

Within minutes, he was bound, gagged and next to the three other guys on the floor. To keep himself calm, he thought of his beautiful wife and amazing child. And his adorable dog.

Zach was freaking out. Was he going to die? What would Maggie do? Will Bowie realise? Zach cried silent tears and it took all his willpower to stop his body from uncontrollably shaking with fright.

Eugene was just about calm. He had been in worse situations. The only reason he was worried was for his friends. Zach was a smol bean that had more stress than inches, Ned was a Father and Keith needed more life to explore the culinary world of fried chicken. And he had Becky. Eugene had nothing to lose. But then he realised, he had his friends to lose. The ones who were there for him through it all. He had started stressing.

All the men took one last glance at each other before musty bags were placed over their heads and they felt themselves being thrust into a vehicle. They were shoved to the floor.  
'Ow, my head!' said the poor, sensitive Zach. How was he going to cope with kidnapping with his ankyolosing spondylitis? None of the guys, not even himself, knew. They felt the thrumm of the engine beginning and collectively sighed. Zach felt for Eugene's hands even though they were bound behind his back and cried.

-End of chapter 1-

**Author's Note:**

> The next installment should be posted in a few days to a week!  
> Hope you enjoyed and comment if you liked!!  
> See ya soon!  
> TGFG  
> X


End file.
